Little Princesses
by Aryelle-chan
Summary: One-shot pre-story for "The Girl with the Stone Mask". Lee comes out to tell the whole story of how they ended up comeing to Ouran  with Lumina's input, of course .  Note that if you haven't read the above story, this will make no sense. Thanks!


_**Author's Note: Taa-daa! A Pre-Story to help my readers, lol! Enjoy! Please note you will meet all these new, strange characters soon enough!**_

_Lee_

Tell me... do you believe in real-life fairytales?

Hot princes saving the desperate princesses?

Passionate love?

Tee hee, when I say this, I don't ask it out of my randomness; I ask because if you don't, it shall be as if my story has fallen on deaf ears, and you will go about the same that you would have if you hadn't heard it at all. And my story is of the "real great importance" (I sound like I'm pulling from the little prince, don't I?).

My name is Lee Hyuno.

I am the "princess" of Hyuno Car Exports, a rich (yet not-so-powerful) "Kingdom".

But that is not where our story starts.

It starts a year and a half ago when a plane crashed into a small airport in Atlanta, Georgia.

A young, but poor princess had been waiting for her sister, the heir of her father's kingdom.

"Please, you have to save her!" she cried.

Paramedics hauled away the younger child who was slowly bleeding to death.

"SAVE HER PLEASE!"

The head paramedic looked to her.

"Sorry miss, but she's already pretty far gone-"

"I swear, if you don't try to save her, I will personally make sure your _**whole**_ hospital franchise is shut down," she growled thru tears.

"Look, kid, who do you think you _are_?"

"My name is Lumina Tynatan, second in line to Tynatan Fishing Co., and if you do not help her **I will **_**rip**_** your **_**freaking head off**_."

That day, Keni Tynatan died an ambulance wreck, and Mrs. Jei Tynatan in the crash.

A day later, they found my brother's corpse under the rubble of the plane.

And that is where our story begins.

~One Week Later~

"Why..." She dragged her fingers down the gravestone.

I knew this child. Keni's sister; I'd seen her at some meetings.

"I shouldn't have let you go, darn it! It shoulda been me!" The princess beat her hand to it.

"I hate this all!"

"There's no need to cry!"

"Huh?"

The princess dried her eyes.

This girl, what a modern Cinderella she was!

Her own parents had made her act as a servant, no, a double to her younger sister.

How heartless, to love one daughter rather than another.

And the guilt of it was now eating their daughter alive.

"You're Keni's sister, right? I've seen you at some of the business conferences. My name is Lee. What's yours?"

"My name is..." she mumbled it so soft it was like she could be blown away by the wind. I couldn't hear, but it didn't matter, because I would soon learn it well.

Cinderella would save my life.

~One Month Later~

We called her Outcast.

She never bothered to tell us her name, and we never bothered to ask. So we called her by the name of the clique she would best fit. The Outcasts.

They aren't like most cliques, who do everything together. They are what they are. They are Outcasts. Their selfishness keeps them away from others, but they can't be blamed for that. Because if they don't love themselves, no one will.

I pitied her. A long, long time ago, I had been an Outcast, too. I was so manipulative; I drove others away out of fear of what I could get them to do.

I knew how she felt. How their cold, unforgiving eyes beat against her skin.

She had the perfect way to hide, though. Her hair was an immense curtain that hid her away from their gazes. It made her even more cut-off. Even more Outcast.

The only time we ever saw her show her face was when she talked to the Bailey boy, who like her, was a poor child on a scholarship.

That was the only time CinderOutcast ever smiled, too. I always thought they should court, but the princess never thought of him anymore than a loyal friend.

That was just how it was.

Until the day I was kidnapped.

Well, almost.

That day, we saw the smart side of Outcast. In our Algebra Class (at our Prep/Private School, we were all boosted ahead a grade), she solved a board length Algebra question in 7 minutes 42 seconds flat.

Our teachers (grades 8+ to 12+) were in shock.

One of the children (there were five of us) who was even _younger_ (14) than everyone else had done tenth grade math.

Outcast intrigued me. What a smart princess was hidden under that hair.

"B-but Ms. Tynatan," the eleventh grade teacher stuttered. "How did you understand it all?"

Ah, Tynatan. A name (even if it's a last name) to the face.

She shrugged and moved to the spare board and worked out everything step-by-step. The teachers stared at her. Their looks all said one thing, though.

After class, she was bombarded by "Nerds". Not a place my little Outcast wants to end up either.

Tentatively, she eases her way around them all and heads to the lunchroom. They look at each other, confused, but they then understand.

She is an Outcast.

I never thought _I _would be one to get kidnapped.

He snuck thru the old heating ducts, eyes on the prize. Anyone of us would do, ransoms reaching 5-digits.

Had an ingenious plan. Knew what he was doing. Slowly working his way into our school as a janitor, taking all the odd jobs. Slowly working his way to the top, until he got what he needed: the school keys.

He slunk into the Cafeteria, pulling me to the wall with a handgun, screaming that if anyone moved he'd pull the trigger. Before then, I never knew there were people like that. I guess when you're young and rich you have no reason to know about that kind of thing, so you shelter yourself.

But all I feel is sheer adrenaline. Oh dear brother in heaven, help me please. I miss you, but I'm not ready to meet you there.

He inches closer and closer to the door, with each step killing my chances of escaping. That's when Outcast makes her move. I guess being her is handy, because even my captor doesn't notice her. Her small body slips among the shocked crowd. Then she springs.

Possibly the best fighting any of us has ever (and will ever, for that matter) seen. Like the strangest yet most beautiful and amazing mix of street and professional fighting. Swift and dirty punches and kicks you see the gangsters in the "hood" use. Grace and agility that only comes from a trained fighter. On top of that, her hair seems to follow her body in a streak, only adding to how lovely it all looks. My captor is struck dumb either because he realizes he's getting beaten up by a girl or by the fact that he needs to get out as quick as possible. A female student screams as he wing-clips Outcast. Blood rushes from the gash. She says her first words: "Oh, you like to play 'bad' too? Well, here's to you!" She takes her hand and opposite foot and pressures them deep into one of his legs until we hear the sickening sound of broken bone and tearing muscle. He curses and releases me in pain. Then she jams her elbow into the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

I tried to say thank you, but was swarmed by my "friends". I was told the Bailey boy took her to her house to get patched up. Nice boy, good heart. I hope he takes care of my little outcast.

~Later~

_Lumina_

My father has begged me to take the job.

"We need the money, Lu," he pleads. "Just for now, won't you to do it?"

"No," I scowl, "I will never bodyguard again."

_After that little spiel today, Mr. Hyuno called me to his headquarters. Praising me for my skills. For protecting his daughter. I thank him and attempt to leave, seeing where this is going, but he stops me, handing me a card, saying he's heard about how I'd protect Keni before she-..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...and that he'd appreciate it if I did the same for his daughter. I stare at him, aghast. That's one of the worst thing I've EVER heard._

_I give my usual fake smile and just say I'd think about it. Not that I would._

When I walk away from my father, Ginni pulls me aside to her room. She begs as well. I couldn't be anymore disgusted right now. "I can't believe you," I whisper. "This is awful. Selfish. I _won't_ do it." I turn around and open the door.

"Wait, Lumina."

"..."

"... your mother would have wanted you to."

"Oh, so you're guilting me into it now?"

"No! I'm just saying, if your mother was still here, she'd want you to do it. For him."

I go and walk up to my father.

"Fine," I mumble, "but if I do it, I do it MY way."

~Later that week~

_Lee_

I never got the chance to thank the Outcast. So today, I sit at her, as usual, empty lunch table. She doesn't ever bring anything to eat, so I push her a tray.

"Here," I urge. "You're gonna starve yourself."

She stares at it like poison.

"You won't eat?" I ask.

She doesn't look up, but answers: "Food that's too expensive for not enough and little real nutritional value. In short: half of this isn't even edible and you paid $4 for it."

… gee, sorry for offering, Ms. Attitude.

I sigh. "Look… thanks. For what you did. I appreciate it."

She smiles a little but doesn't look up. "Don't mention it. It's not a big deal."

"Are you kidding? That was A-MAZE-ING! You were all over him and barely got hit! That's incredible, quit being modest."

…

…?

I think I see a breakthrough in Outcast's mask.

She looks up

And smiles.

~About two months later…~

_Lee_

Lumina has become the school idol this past month. Not only soaring in academics, but she's been teaching a small martial arts class.

But there is a downside to this. What happens to all Outcasts.

She's dating HIM. The dog. Mutt. I can't find it in my heart to break it to her (much to Bailey's chagrin). She gets so happy around him, how can I…?

HE is not her only threat.

Mary Anne was fuming over her increase in popularity. "How can you not be upset?" she steams. "We've worked so hard to get to where we are! And this- this tramp-," "She is NOT a tramp," I snap.

"Whatever! Barges in and suddenly is queen? I don't think so."

I hold my tongue, but bitter words tumble around like a dryer. "Mary Anne, I have nothing more to speak of on this subject." "-but-," "NOTHING."

~One month later~

_Lee_

She found out. Oh lord, why couldn't I have just told her? I don't know it all, but I heard she went looking for him and caught him and another girl undressed in an old PTA room (ironic, a PTA room).

She didn't come to school yesterday. Or the day before. Bailey says she won't come out of her room, won't eat, do anything. Even though I wasn't the girl, I feel completely responsible. Why, when I did nothing? Exactly.

I did nothing. And so now, I will do something to change it.

~Two weeks later~

_Lumina_

I don't know how I'll tell the others.

In two days, I leave with Lee to Ouran Academy. In Japan.

I glance at my phone. Why aren't they here? I bet Arianna didn't stop by the foster home and charge it. Or get minutes, for that matter. And that Jonah knew this would be too hard. I pray that they don't come. That I don't have to fess up to Bailey that I'm giving up. I'm in our meeting spot in the woods. I gave the right time. Maybe they won't show.

I turn at a rustle in a bush. No… they came.

I put my head down; I'm gonna cry. This decision is a lot harder than I thought.

"So… you texted?" Jonah asks, scratching is blond hair. Arianna's red hair flashes in the sun.

"You okay, hon? You're pale."

"There's something I need to tell you. Something important…"

_Arianna_

As Lumina explains, mixed emotions fly across Bailey's face: confusion, anger, depression.

When she finally looks up and sees him, her tears flood down. "I'm sorry," she whispers before trying to run off. But Bailey grabs her wrist. "Wait, please!"

She doesn't turn around and face him, but she stops and the drops thump to the ground.

"You don't have to leave! We can all go back to New York and-," "-Bailey-," "-and-,"

"Bailey, no." She shakes her hand from his. "I'm sorry!"

Bailey sits on his knees and stares blankly ahead.

Jonah sighs and thumps his head. "You never told her, did you?"

He doesn't answer, but what he says pretty much answers it.

"She's really gone…"


End file.
